Currently, temperature has a great influence on the properties of important components in a substrate. In the actual application of a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, it is usually necessary to accurately measure the temperature of internal important components to ensure the normal display of the substrate.
The main current method for the temperature measurement is to detect the temperature variation of a controlled position in the LCD panel via a temperature sensor provided outside the LCD panel. However, as the temperature sensor is exposed to the outside of the LCD panel and tends to be affected by the external environment, the sensitivity of the temperature sensor can be reduced. In addition, as a temperature sensing component should be externally connected, not only is the cost increased but also the volume is increased. Moreover, the ambient temperature detected by the temperature sensor cannot accurately reflect the actual temperature of components such as thin-film transistors (TFTs) in the array substrate and liquid crystals.
Therefore, how to accurately measure the internal temperature of the substrate is the technical problem to be solved by those skilled in the art.